Wrzuć piłkę do kosza i nie oglądaj się za siebie
Agnes:-Oto przed wami 6 odcinek Roku... Płynnego... Koszmaru !! Mamy 22 luty - na szczęście w tym dniu nie ma żadnego głupiego święta i... Będzie można przeprowadzić NORMALNY odcinek z NORMALNYM zadaniem. W tym tygodniu działy się same walentynkowe głupstwa, więc nie będę was męczyć nagraniami z ukrytej kamery. Zaczynajmy więc - ROK PŁYNNEGO KOSZMARUU!!! Alaska, 22 luty - sala gimnastyczna, gdzieś w bazie. Wszyscy zawodnicy stali spokojnie. Tylko Carlos lamentował po tym jak odeszła Blair. Byli ubrani w stroje sportowe (oprócz Aithne rzecz jasna, która takowego nie posiadała). Agnes:-Pewnie zastanawiacie się, dlaczego was tu zebrałam? Więc... Carlos:-Taaak... NA PEWNO zastanawiamy się dlaczego kazałaś nam iść na boisko do KOSZYKÓWKI w strojach sportowych... Agnes:-Ej! Carlos! Przerywasz... Amy:-Carlos, lepiej ignoruj tę... kobietę. Agnes:-Zamknijcie się! Cały czas mi przerywacie, a potem dziwicie się, czemu wasza drużyna przegrywa. Judasz:-Bóg nas opuścił, przez to wielkie zbiorowisko grzechów, które jest w naszej drużynie. *patrzy na Amy i Einara* Einar:-Sam mówiłeś, że Bóg wszystkim przebacza... Judasz:-Tylko, jeśli go o to prosisz... Vlad:-Koszykówka? A będą punkty za rozrąbanie piłki siekierą?! Agnes:-Vlad... W ogóle... jak wy mnie wkurzacie, drużyno Noname! Wojownicy Lodowej Pustyni siedzą cicho i... i wygrywają zadania! Więc bierzcie z nich przykład! Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, wasza drużyna będzie CAŁY CZAS przegrywać. Agnes:-No więc! Pierwszym zadaniem będzie koszykówka! Jedna runda - ta drużyna, która pierwsza zdobędzie 11 punktów wygrywa! Do roboty, na boisko! Amy:-Ale ich jest więcej! Agnes:-Trzeba było nie przegrywać! Poza tym, oni mają Shinji'ego, który ciągle śpi, więc... jest równo. Izma:-Nie obrażaj Shinji'ego! A ta gra nie jest fair - my mamy Stefanię, która... Anges:-Wy też zaczynacie marudzić? JAZDA! Zaczynamy grę! Wszyscy zajęli swe pozycje na boisku, oprócz Shinji'ego, który oczywiście zasnął na podłodze. Agnes:-START!! Rzuciła piłką, którą złapała Stefania, która stanęła jak wryta. Patrzyła się to na piłkę, to na swoją drużynę. Aithne:-PODAJ!! Stefania dalej stała. Aithne:-Stefania, rzuć mi piłkę!!! Einar wyrwał piłkę Stefanii, po czym z prędkością geparda dobiegł do kosza i wykonał idealny wsad. Uśmiechnął się. Einar:-Jeśli będziecie dalej tak grać to... Aithne:-Zamknij się! Wygramy! Amy:-No to powodzenia! Może i umiesz grać, ale sama nic nie zdziałasz. *przybija piątkę z Einarem* Izma tymczasem rzuciła piłkę do Aithne... Izma:-Gramy! Może w trójkę z Vladem coś zdziałamy! Aithne próbowała dostać się pod kosz, ale drogę zagrodził jej Carlos. Carlos:-Nic z tego. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się. Mogła spokojnie podać piłkę Izmie. Niestety w locie złapał ją Einar i powtórzył swój wyczyn. Amy:-2:0 frajerzy! Judasz, łap! Judasz:-Nie będę grał w tak brutalną grę jak koszykówka. Położył piłkę na ziemi i usiadł na ławce. Carlos:-Co za kretyn. Stefania podbiegła do piłki i chciała ją wziąć. Stefania:-Mogę? Carlos:-Nie. Stefania:-Szkoda. Po czym odeszła. Aithne:-OSZALAŁAŚ?! CZY TY NIGDY NIE GRAŁAŚ W KOSZYKÓWKĘ?! NO PEWNIE, ŻE MOGŁAŚ WZIĄĆ TĘ PIŁKĘ! Stefania:-Ale on... Aithne:*facepalm* Carlos przechwycił piłkę i podał ją Einarowi, który, zwinny i szybki zdobył trzeci punkt. Izma:-To się robi nudne... Vlad, pomóż! Vlad złapał siekierę i zaczął nią wymachiwać. Przez przypadek odbił nią piłkę tak, że wpadła do kosza. Aithne:-Brawo! Piątka! *przybija piątkę z Vladem* Einar podszedł do Aithne. Einar:-I tak wygrywamy! Twój duch walki na nic się nie zda. Aithne:-Jeszcze zobaczymy! Odwróciła się od niego. Chwyciła piłkę i podała ją do Izmy. Ta wycelowała do kosza, lecz Einar chwycił piłkę, zanim uderzyła ona o tablicę. Następnie zdobył czwarty punkt. Gra toczyła się szybko, Einar co chwilę zdobywał punkty dla swojej drużyny. Był jedynym doświadczonym graczem wśród całej ekipy. Izma:-Ej, Vlad... Jest 9:1... jeszcze dwa punkty i wygrają. Musimy się jakoś pozbyć Einara. Vlad:-Nawet wiem jak. Izma:-Super, psychopato! Pokaż na co cię stać! Vlad chwycił piłkę i rzucił Aithne w głowę, tak, że ta zemdlała. Izma:-IDIOTO!!! ODWALIŁO CI! ONA JEST JEDNYM Z LEPSZYCH GRACZY! JAK MY BĘDZIEMY GRAĆ PRZECIWKO EINAROWI BEZ NIEJ?! Uderzyła go w głowę. Vlad:-Au... czekaj. Agnes zauważyła nieprzytomną Aithne. Zarządziła przerwę w grze, po czym podeszła do dziewczyny. Agnes:-Mamy ofiarę... no ktoś z jej drużyny będzie musiał się nią zaopiekować... Einar:-Musi być z jej drużyny? Agnes:-A co? Zgłaszasz się na ochotnika? Einar nie odpowiedział. Podbiegł do Aithne i wziął ją na ręce, po czym pocałował ją w czoło. Einar:-Super. Kto to zrobił? Vlad posłał Izmie porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Einar:-Nie powinno się rzucać piłką w kogoś, kto ma gorączkę... *mordercze spojrzenie* Vlad:-Jaką gorączkę? Izma:-Nie wiem... Amy:-No Einar - jaja sobie chyba robisz! Wygrywamy dzięki tobie, a ty chcesz przestać grać, tylko ze względu na dziewczynę z drużyny przeciwnika? Einar:-Tak. Einar usiadł na ławce, wciąż trzymając Aithne. Einar:-Zostanę tu z nią. Możecie wznowić grę. Agnes:-Jak chcesz. Czy teraz wynik zmieni się? Drużyna Noname straciła najlepszego zawodnika! Izma:-A drużyny Wojowników Lodowej Pustyni prawie najlepszego. I co? Agnes:-Wznawiamy grę! Piłkę zdobyła Izma, podała ją Vladowi i zdobyli punkt. Amy zdenerwowała się, przejęła piłkę i niemalże tratując przeciwników, powtórzyła idealny wsad Einara. Amy:-I tak wygramy! 10:2, a gra jest do 11! Nie macie już szans! Carlos:-Amy! Piątka! Izma:-Kurcze... brakuje nam 9 punktów. I jak my to zrobimy? Shinji:-9 punktów? Robi się. Shinji niewiadomo skąd wyciągnął 9 piłek i z nadludzkim tempem wrzucił je wszystkie do kosza. Shinji:-9 punktów. Jest. Izma:-Sh...Shinji? Shinji:-Chrr... chrr... Amy:-No nie! To jest cyborg, nie człowiek! Carlos:-Kurcz... było już tak blisko. Einar? Słyszysz, co się stało? Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Amy odwróciła się, by naryczeć na Einara, ale zobaczyła, że ani jego, ani Aithne nie było. Agnes:-Poszli do szpitala. Einar cały czas ględził, że "biednej, chorej Aithne" należy się opieka medyczna, więc ich puściłam... Agnes:-Dobrze, a teraz wszyscy za mną! Czeka was druga część dzisiejszego zadania! Stefania:-Znowu sport? Agnes uśmiechnęła się do niej wrednie. Stefania:*gulp* Tymczasem w szpitalu: Aithne obudziła się. Leżała na łóżku, bynajmniej nie w domku zwycięzców. Nie wiedziała, gdzie jest. W rękach miała poduszkę, którą najprawdopodobniej przytulała podczas snu. Rozejrzała się wokoło. Obok łóżka siedział Einar, wpatrując się w nią niespokojnie. Aithne:-Gdzie... Gdzie ja jestem? Einar:-W szpitalu. Ten idiota Vlad rzucił w ciebie piłką. Przyniosłem cię tu i teraz... jesteśmy wykluczeni z dalszej części zadania. Aithne:-Boli mnie głowa... Einar:-Nic dziwnego... oberwałaś mocno... Gdy tylko dopadnę Vlada, to się nie pozbiera... Aithne:-Nie... zostaw... Czekaj! Przyniosłeś mnie tu? Jak daleko jest stąd na boisko? Einar:-Tylko pięć kilometrów... Aithne:-Niosłeś mnie pięć kilometrów? Musisz być zmęczony! Połóż się zamiast mnie. Wstała, by odstąpić mu miejsca, ale gdy tylko jej stopa dotknęła podłogi, zachwiała się i upadła. Einar pomógł jej się podnieść i położyć się z powrotem. Einar:-Musisz odpoczywać. Śpij... A jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebowała - mów. Postaram się ci to dać. Zamknęła oczy. Myliła się co do niego. Myliła się co do Einara od samego początku. On w głębi duszy był dobrym człowiekiem. Aithne:-A co jeśli... potrzebuję ciebie? Uśmiechnął się, po czym pogłaskał jej dłoń. Einar:-Jestem tu... Alaska, 22 luty, ok.16:00 - gdzieś w bazie, dokładna lokalizacja nieznana: Agnes zaprowadziła całą siódemkę do tajemniczego miejsca. Podłoże było pokryte błotem, z którego wystawały dwa kawałki drewna, na których były umocowane kosze do koszykówki. Agnes:-Druga część zadania polega na stoczeniu kolejnego meczu, tyle, że... to będzie wasza piłka... Agnes założyła rękawice, po czym wyjęła z worka, leżącego koło pniaka wystającego z błota radioaktywną kulę, która natychmiast przybrała kształt piłki do koszykówki. Stefania:-Cz-czy to jest bezpieczne? Agnes:*złowieszczy uśmiech*-Nie. A myślisz, że czemu ubrałam te ochydne, gumowe rękawice? Judasz:-Niech Bóg ma nas w swojej opiece. Stefania:-Ja nie wezmę tego do ręki! Amy:-Ja też nie! Nie będę dotykać jakiegoś chemicznego świństwa! Potem obudzę się z trzema rękami! Vlad:-Siekiera, siekiera!! Amy:-Vlad, przestań nucić piosenkę Shakiry! Izma:-Dobrze, że Aithne tu nie ma... Zrobiłaby ci wykład na temat tego, jaką pop jest niewartościową muzyką. Agnes:-Kurcze, ludzie... po co w ogóle zgłosiliście się do tego reality show, skoro boicie się niebezpieczeństwa? I tak będziecie musieli zagrać. Ten, kto tego nie zrobi - odpada z reality show. Izma:-Czyli Aithne i Einar... Agnes:-No, oprócz nich! Stefania:-Kurcze, zazdroszczę Aithne. Agnes:-Nie musisz. Drużyna Wojowników Lodowej Pustyni zwyciężyła pierwszą część zadania, więc... możecie grać w rękawicach ochronnych. *rzuca im po parze rękawic* Musicie zdobyć pięć punktów by wygrać. Izma:-Ale jak my mamy kozłować piłkę po błocie? Agnes:-Nie wiem. Sami wymyślcie! Mecz rozpoczął się. Warunki były trudne. Piłka zapadała się przy próbie kozłowania, więc trzeba było polegać na podaniach. Drużyna Noname grała tylko w dwójkę - Einar był w szpitalu, a Judasz nie miał ochoty grać w tak okropną grę. Stał jedynie na boisku pod koszem i przypatrywał się dalszym poczynaniom. Drużyna Noname właściwie nie miała nad nimi żadnej przewagi, jako że Aithne była w szpitalu, Shinji spał, a Stefania zupełnie nie znała się na grze, w pojedynku brała udział jedynie czwórka zawodników. Dwa na dwa... Carlos:-Amy! Łap piłkę! Krzyknął Carlos, rzucając radioaktywną kulę w stronę Amy. Niestety trafił ją w twarz, która natychmiast pokryła się pęcherzami. Agnes tymczasem zajadała się popcornem i popijała colę, zupełnie jakby oglądała premierę najnowszej komedii. Zaśmiała się. Agnes:-Wiedziałam, że to zadanie będzie ciekawe. Amy zdenerwowała się na Carlosa, jednakże całą swoją złość skupiła na drużynie Noname. Rzuciła piłką do wąskiego kosza i zdobyła pierwszy punkt. Izma i Vlad dość szybko się zrewanżowali. Obudził się nawet Shinji, który zdobył trzy punkty, co dawało wynik 4:1. Shinji nie zdobył piątego punktu, bo od razu zasnął. Amy wykorzystała to i razem z Carlosem dość szybko zremisowali. Agnes:-Zarządzam koniec meczu! Amy:-Ale jeszcze nikt nie wygrał! Jest 4:4! Agnes:-Przyznaję dodatkowy punkt drużynie Wojowników Lodowej Pustynii za to, że mniej mi dzisiaj przerywali. Amy:-ŻE CO?! ALE TO JEST ZUPEŁNIE NIE FAIR! Agnes:-Ja tu decyduję, co jest fair, a co nie. Carlos:-A ja myślałem, że Therya... Amy:-Właśnie! Therya ci na to nie pozwoli! Oni cały czas wygrywają! Agnes:-Mówiłam ci od początku - nie opłaca się mi przerywać! Amy:-ALE JAK ONI BĘDĄ CAŁY CZAS WYGRYWAĆ, TO... THERYA! POWIEDZ COŚ! Therya:-Nie martw się, Amy. I tak po dzisiejszej eliminacji nastąpi rozwiązanie drużyn. Agnes:-Ej, zepsułaś niespodziankę! Therya:-A ty byłaś dla nich niesprawiedliwa. Więc.. jesteśmy kwita. Ja już znikam. Reżyser nie powinien się aż tak często pokazywać. Wieczór, 22 lutego - Ceremonia Eliminacji - kuchnia: Agnes:-Witajcie wieczni przegrani. Einar:-A tak... przegraliśmy.. Amy:-Być może przez ciebie! Za szybko zszedłeś! Carlos:-Amy, gdyby nie to, że chociaż chwilę grał z nami - nie mielibyśmy ŻADNYCH szans, więc ciesz się, że chociaż trochę punktów nam zdobył. Judasz:-Nie przepadam za czcicielami diabła, ale niestety muszę się zgodzić - pomógł nam. Einar:-Ja... nie jestem czcicielem diabła... Amy:-No to satanistą, nazywaj to jak chcesz... Einar:-Nie jestem już satanistą. To było... złe. Szukam... nowego siebie. Judasz:-To wspaniale! Zrobiłeś jak dotąd największy postęp z nas wszystkich. Agnes:-Ekhem... dlaczego wy zawsze tyle gadacie? Bo każę wam wszystkim zjeść po misce Płynnego Koszmaru! Nawet Aithne, która grzebała w śmietnikach i jadła ich zawartość, nie była w stanie tego przełknąć! Zapadła cisza. Agnes:-Świetnie. A więc zaczynajmy. Dzisiaj rzeźby najpiękniejszej kobiety świata (czyli mnie) otrzymają... Judasz i Amy... A teraz... Einar, czy Carlos? Carlos:-Pa, Einar. Ja przynajmniej brałem udział w zadaniu i... Agnes:-Carlos... Einar:-C-co? Carlos:-TAK! Agnes:-...dołączysz do Blair w kurorcie przegranych! W programie zostaje Einar!!! Einar chwycił rzeźbę i posłał wredne spojrzenie Carlosowi. Ten ruszył powoli do łodzi i odpłynął do kurortu przegranych, pocieszając się tym, że znów spotka Blair. Einar:-Ja... idę... coś sprawdzić. Agnes:-Do domu zwycięzców w tamtą stronę! *pokazuje na prawo* Einar:-Skąd wiesz, że akurat tam się udaję? Agnes:-To proste... przecież TAK BARDZO martwisz się o Aithne. Einar odszedł bez słowa. Domek zwycięzców: Izma podawała Aithne lekarstwo. Wszyscy inni już spali. Izma:-Wydobrzejesz... nie wiem czy zwycięztwo było warte twojego poświęcenia. Aithne:-Chyba było... Przynajmniej coś sobie uświadomiłam. Izma:-A co? Aithne:-Że ja... Drzwi domu otworzyły się. W progu stał Einar. Podszedł do łóżka Aithne. Einar:-Nic jej nie jest? Izma patrzyła na niego zdziwiona. Izma:-Nie... Einar:-To dobrze... W takim razie nie musiałem się martwić. To.. już pójdę. Izma:-A ja pójdę spać. Izma zbyt zmęczona by myśleć, nie zauważyła się, że zamiast położyć się w swoim łóżku, umiejscowiła się obok Shinji'ego. Natychmiast zasnęła. Aithne(szeptem):'''-Einar... zostań... '''Einar:-Mówiłem ci... jestem tu... Po tych słowach położył się obok niej. Aithne przytuliła się do niego nic nie mówiąc. Długo tak leżeli, wpatrując się w siebie. W końcu udało im się zasnąć... Czy podobał wam się ten odcinek? Tak, tak! Pisz kolejny jak najszybciej! Oczywiście! Tak... dobrze, że znowu jakiś normalny odcinek, a nie jakieś walentynki. Nie! Okropność!! Nie. Pisz. Już. Nigdy. Płynny Koszmar forever! Kategoria:Odcinki Roku Płynnego Koszmaru